


Of Love & War

by Just_Another_Brit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Brit/pseuds/Just_Another_Brit
Summary: Magic. What a beautiful thing. The way it swirls from the tip of wands and into the air as beams of light. However, beautiful things can be capable of unimaginable destruction. Magic is no exception to this. While it can do many wondrous, incredible things. It is also capable of dark, terrible consequences.Lauren has experienced both sides of magic. She has seen the beauty of its power. However, she has also seen the destruction and terror it is capable of.This is a story about a girl who not only has to protect those she loves but also, has to piece back together the broken spirits within them.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.





	Of Love & War

Rays of sun illuminated my face through the cracks in the curtains. I could smell breakfast being made by my mum downstairs. My stomach growls at the thought. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, stand, and find the clothes I had picked out the night before. Once I’m dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a comfy, red, flannel shirt I slowly trudge over to the mirror.  
“Another year” I quietly say to my reflection.  
Before heading downstairs I grab my trunk, new Thunderbolt III broomstick, and snowy owl, Horus, to place by the front door. After all, I don’t want to be late for the train. When I come downstairs I’m greeted first by my dad. 

“Good morning Lauren.” He says cheerfully looking up from the paper. “Ready for your 1st year at Hogwarts?” 

“5th year” I correct him. “Oh, right, I knew that.” He chuckles and then goes back to reading the paper. I just roll my eyes and yell towards the kitchen. “Good morning Mum!” 

“Goodmorning, come eat your breakfast before we’re late again!” She yells back.

I smile, remembering how last year we almost missed the train because of my brother. He had somehow forgotten his trunk at home so we had to fly all the back to get it. It still amazes me to this day that we managed to make it back just in time. 

After quickly eating and forcing my brother to do the same. We all manage to make it out of the house in good time and with all of our stuff. When we arrive at Kings Cross, its bustling with muggles, witches, and wizards alike. Once inside, we head straight for platform 9 3/4. Now if you are a Muggle reading this, then you must be thinking, ‘there's no such thing as platform  
9 3/4’. Well let me tell you, I didn’t believe it either when my parents first told me. My mum always says she wishes she had taken a picture of the face I made when my dad told me to run full speed at a brick wall. 

Once on the platform, we notice that most of the children have already boarded the train. So we take our cases and quickly place them with all the others on the platform. I then turn towards my parents and know it is time to say goodbye. 

My mum and dad are amazing. They are smart and very driven. They both work at the Ministry of Magic for the Department of Magical healing and research. Meaning they work on finding new potions or spells that can treat new illnesses or magical conditions. My father specializes in ‘halfbreeds’ more specifically, werewolves. My mother does research on ways to reverse the effects of the ‘Unforgivable spells’. While I look up to both of my parents, sometimes I find it hard to get along with them. They expect so much of me and want me to follow in their footsteps but I have other dreams for my future. Oh, and of course, my brother always comes first. But as my mother puts it, “What do I know?”

After finishing our goodbyes and the extra reminders to look after my brother, my parents apparate away. Stepping onto the train feels almost comforting. It's now my brother’s 2nd year at Hogwarts and he looks just as excited as I do. My brother and I are pretty close and I make sure I look out for him, regardless of the fact that my parents asked me to. He’s a really sweet kid and definitely has a bright future. Although I usually don’t really see too much of him because we’re in different houses. I can tell he wants to go and sit with his friends so place my hand on his shoulder and say,

“You can go and sit with your friends. I’ll see you later.” 

“Do you want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning?” He says turning to me with a nervous smile.

“Absolutely.” I grinned back at him. He gives me a quick hug and then runs off to join his other Ravenclaw friends. I watch him as he goes, chuckling to myself as I watch him almost trip over something on the way. Once he’s out of sight, I sigh and turn to go and find my friends when I feel a hand grab my shirt and yank me into a compartment. 

“What th-” Is all I manage to get out before I’m being enveloped in a tight embrace. I immediately know who it is and relax into the touch. “Katie,” I whisper into her hair, which is now also covering half of my face. "I missed you so much" She whispers back. We hug for a little too long to be ‘just friends’ and hear someone loudly clear their throat.  
When she pulls back she has a sheepish grin on her face. I smile and look up at all the warm, familiar faces of my other friends. Sarah, Mike, Lily, Issac, Hannah, and Little P. I have known most of them since my first year at Hogwarts. 

Unfortunately, this summer I didn’t get to see any of my friends, except through pictures as they had all been travelling. Usually, I spend most of my summer at the Armstrong’s house and then return to my parents for the last week so we get to spend a little time together during the summer holiday. The Armstrong Family consists of Mary who is like another mother to me, Luke who always likes to talk quidditch and is a wonderful step-father to Mike and his sisters, Mike who is a 5th year like me, Hannah, who is a 3rd year, and Little P or Penelope, who is a 1st year. Then there was Lily and Issac both 5th years. Lily transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Issac from Durmstrang in the middle of my second year. They both have fit seamlessly into the group. Finally, the Dawson Twins, Katie and Sarah, both also 5th years. I would say we are all really great friends but really, we are more like siblings than anything. Some people say that when they get to Hogwarts it’s like coming home. However, for me being with all my friends is what coming home is like, no matter where we are. 

It’s a tight squeeze but we manage to all fit in one compartment. I sat next to the window and made sure Katie sat on my right. After some moving around everyone manages to get comfortable. However, what I wasn’t planning was for Katie to end up practically in my lap. I could feel the blush colouring my face. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice this and easily started a conversation as if we had never been apart from each other.

I smile as the train starts to lurch forward and I’m filled with a feeling of content as I sit back and enjoy listening to my friends talk about their exciting summers. This was going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so read it with that in mind. I wanted to write something that I was passionate about (Harry Potter and LGBT characters) I wrote this story to also be what I think my journey through Hogwarts would be like. I'm sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> I know the first chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to see how this chapter did first before writing any more. Tags are subject to change as I continue to write more.  
Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
